


I love you

by Kats1997



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: About Time, F/M, Mycroft is very smart and not lazy it turns out, Sherlock finally admits it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally opens his mouth about him having feelings for Joan when he catches Mycroft and Joan coming down stairs chatting away</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

"WATSON!"

"Down in a second!" she called

"WATSON!"

"I'll be there in a second!"

"WAT-"

"WHAT!" shouted Joan walking down the stairs with Mycroft "See what I have to put up with."

"I do, I know I had to put up with it for a good 12 years."

"Ouch." said Joan "New punishment it sounds like."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Joan."

Sherlock looks them over

"You had relations."

"We did not." said Joan

"Yes you did, Mycroft shirt is messy."

"It's just a bit wrinkles I have been rolling and unrolling my sleeves all day at the restaurant Sherlock."

"But Joan is....smell fresh..."

"I put perfume on."

"Why?"

"Sherlock why does it matter?"

"Why did you want to smell nice for _**him**_..."

"I didn't my brother got me perfume for my birthday and I decided to use it."

Sherlock somewhat looked annoyed at that

"But why does it matter even if Mycroft and I did have 'relations'..."

Sherlock bite his lips his hands behind his head giving off a nervous expression...one that Joan has never seen on him before

"Sher-"

"I like..I like you." said Sherlock

"Will I would-"

"More than a partner...and a friend."

"Oh...is that so..."

"Yes."

"Well I like you to." said Joan before kissing the corner of his mouth "I would kiss your lips but they taste like old coffee and stale bread."

She then leaned up and kissed Mycroft's cheek

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Wait...we're you-"

"Yes, I was a decoy for you to open that mouth and say about your feeling...finally." said Mycroft "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to the resturant...treat her good Sherlock...Joan." with that he left

"So..." said Joan "Is Clyde asleep?"

"No...why would you ask that it's not his bed time and...oh...yes he is..."

"Then lets go to bed ourselves Mr.Holmes." with that Joan dragged her new boyfriend away


End file.
